


Burrs

by Katherine



Category: The Guardian Herd - Jennifer Lynn Alvarez
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Star smelled like smoke, and a dustiness that was in contrast to the lush grass of the herd's grazing grounds.
Relationships: Morningleaf & Star
Kudos: 2





	Burrs

**Author's Note:**

> "but Morningleaf stayed beside Star, grooming the burrs out of his mane as he slept." - _The Guardian Herd: Starfire_ chapter 6

Star smelled like smoke, and a dustiness that was in contrast to the lush grass of the herd's grazing grounds. Patiently, Morningleaf worked the spiked seeds out of his mane. The black foal slept on, his overlarge, tattered-edged wings spread. Walking for the whole migration must have exhausted him. Migrating with the herd through the sky had been tiring, for Morningleaf, but exciting. As one of the weanlings Morningleaf had drafted, protected from the most difficult flying by older pegasi in her herd. It was their herd, Morningleaf's and Star's both, but Star kept being pushed out to the edges.


End file.
